


February 23, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears formed in Martha Kent's eyes after a villain injured Supergirl and she heard Reverend Amos Howell as he sobbed.





	February 23, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears formed in Martha Kent's eyes after a villain injured Supergirl and she heard Reverend Amos Howell as he sobbed near his foster daughter.

THE END


End file.
